


It's Just a Bunch of Rocks

by phoenixyfriend



Series: Blame Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Natural History Museum is no place for aliens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Bunch of Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt:  
> NohKate at the Natural History Museum

“But that isn’t how it _works_ ,” He insisted, dragging her back to the exhibition on a peculiar piece of asteroid. “Those elements aren’t _trace_ amounts that just somehow ended up there; they were _embedded_ as trackers that got destroyed and ground to bits due to the gravitational pull of the asteroid and the impact of into the Earth!”

“Okay, Noh, they had no way of knowing that.” Kate gently guided him away from the exhibit. Again. “They’re doing their best with what they have, and what they have isn’t an education in alien history.”

“But they’re _wrong_.”

“ _Let them be wrong_.” Kate pulled him away. “Or e-mail them once we get home. Just let everyone else have fun with the exhibits and you can explain things to the scientists later.”


End file.
